The present invention relates to a method of treating infections. Some embodiments of the invention include administration of one or more COX inhibitors (e.g., COX-1 or COX-2 inhibitors) to treat infectious diseases. Other embodiments of the invention include administration of one or more COX inhibitors (e.g., COX-1 or COX-2 inhibitors) and administration of one or more antibiotics to treat infectious diseases.
U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/794,815 entitled “Efficacy of Cox-2 inhibition in melioidosis” with inventors Lisa A. Morici and Saja Asakrah, filed Mar. 15, 2013, is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.